Playing with the Bloodied Hands
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: Gaara is a lone boy who just seeks attention, or so he thinks. He is surprised though, when someone throws themselves at him... How is he suppose to handle such direct come ons? A SasuGaa fic. No plans yet, going with the flow.
1. Going Under

I didn't want this… I could never want this

I didn't want this… I could never want this!

I screwed my eyes shut to my father standing over me, his sneer creasing his features and making the lines on the side of his eyes stand out. The knife in his hand moving down my bare leg.

"I asked you never to speak again… I told you that… Why didn't you listen…?" He demanded from me like I was actually going to answer such a ridiculous question. How couldn't I not talk? I did go to school everyday, and I did try to make friends! It wasn't my fault that everyone hated me!

"Do you want to bleed?" Another question I refused to answer. "Well… You have no choice!" With that, the knife entered my flesh and I screamed out, my eyes shutting tight as I refused to move, not wanting to invoke anymore of this pain.

"Why are you screaming…? You cut your wrists all the time… How is this any different?" His hand whipped across my face, silencing my voice.

"Don't go to school tomorrow. I want you to think about what you have done to me by not listening to what I said to you." With that, he left me in my room to bleed on top of my red silk sheets.

What more could go wrong with a crazy father who liked to put out all of his frustration on me and with everyone in the school thinking I was crazy…?

* * *

"Gaara!"

My head snaps up as I look up into Kakashi-sensei's eyes.

"Yes….?" I'm not in the mood right now. I want to rest, but it doesn't look like I'll be getting that wish…

"Would you like to share with the class why you can't stay awake?" He asked, shutting the book in his hand with a loud snap. Which was bad for me, because he never closed his book unless you where in a lot of trouble.

"I had a restless night." I say simply, not wanting to go into detail with the fact that my father caught me working with my paints and beat the shit out of me. I wasn't sure how someone couldn't notice the bruises all over my arms… But, hey, who am I to question the working of society?

"Fine… Why don't we send you to the guidance counselor then… that might help loosen up your tongue, hm?" Perfect… Just what I needed… Kakashi-asshole to send me to the one place that made me want to kill the whole world.

"No thank-you, Kakashi-sensei. I think I'm okay now…" I nod to him, keeping my face blank of all emotions and he sighs and opens his book up again, turning back to his desk and continuing on with the lecture while reading. I'm not sure how he does that, but he does a good job with it.

I move in my chair, so that I'm leaning back and my arms are folded. I actually pay attention for the rest of the class. I didn't even notice the set of eyes that are watching me from the other side of the room.

* * *

Once the bell let us out for next period, I was out the door. I needed to get outside and to the fresh air as soon as possible.

The air hit me like a brick once I left the building. It whirled around me and sucked me forward, almost like it had a mind of its own and wanted me to join it in its play.

I smiled and began to walk around campus. Even though this was only a high school, we had seven buildings and looked like a college. It is one of the best schools in the nation and I loved it.

I loved the campus, not the people that occupied that campus with me. I dislike those people.

I walked fast, not wanting to be late, because we all only had 7 minutes to get to the next class. I also walked fast to feel the wind more. The faster I walked; the waster the wind was that blew around me.

I was minding my own business when I noticed some kid deviate from his side of the path onto mine. My eyes looked at him as his gaze moved up and down my form.

This was a little strange, and I felt myself slowing down as we get closer together. He was only 3 feet away when his words reached my ears.

"You're beautiful."


	2. Bring Me To Life

My eyes widen and I can feel my pulse quicken

My eyes widen and I can feel my pulse quicken.

Well… this was a shocker.

I stare at him and notice how attractive he is. I hate to admit it, but he is. I never really look at anyone that way, I force myself not to, but he is drop-dead gorgeous. The jet black hair that spikes out around his face, framing it just right… I didn't want to make a fool of myself by drooling so I decided to make my legs move.

Which was a lot harder then it sounds.

He continued to walk as well, once I took that first daring step forewords. I'm not sure what to say as we pass… Is there anything to say to a situation like this…?

He has to be a few steps behind me and I'm running out of time…

"Thanks!" I yell back and watch his back, noticing the fan symbol printed on the back of the shirt. My cheeks heat up. I can't stop them.

I swear I hear a chuckle. Was that the brightest move on my part? It did sound stupid and rushed. I couldn't think of anything though…

He had no book bag, which was weird, but he did have a very sexy ass.

Wow… I'm never allowed to think to myself ever again after that comment.

2222

The rest of the day went on uneventful. Which was good, I guess. I really wanted to see that guy again. Though, after much thought, I'm sure he was just fooling around with me. It happens all the time, though never like that before. I would never admit it though. I know I'm stubborn but, so what?

I sighed and walked towards my bus. In my opinion, there were way too many kids here.

The school had decided a while ago to make this campus a half public place and to add together three different towns into one; Suna, Leaf, and Sound, each with its own one thousand students to add into the jumbled mess. The school itself was fairly clean. There must have been janitors working the grounds at all times.

I see my bus and walk towards it, not bothering with the fact that my name was being yelled. I tried to ignore it; I really didn't want to speak to anyone right now. I just wanted to get on the bus, put on my headset and get lost in my music.

No such luck as the idiot caught up to me.

"Gaara!! Why didn't you answer me?!" My blonde friend demands while I just shrug it off. "I wanted to know if we're still good for Thursday and you coming over?"

I give a thought to this idea… Well. I didn't have much to loose and it wasn't like I would be able to do anything at my house, so it might be better to just hang out with Naruto and his guardian.

I nod to show that I agree with idea and he smiles that bright smile at me. I almost thought my eyes where going to burn from their sockets at the light that radiated from Naruto at the moment.

Someone calls his name from the masses and he runs off, giving me time to escape onto the bus and to my headset.

I froze though, once I looked up from searching in my pocket for the miniature electronic device, as my eyes landed on the onyx orbs of the raven haired boy.

He's on my bus?

How _dense_ am I?

Shit… This wasn't expected. What do I do? I don't want him next to me, considering I've been thinking about him all day… But still. There's an empty seat right in front of him but it's the only one. Or, I could sit down with someone else and hope they don't say anything?

I don't have all of the time in the world to think about this as I get shoved from behind.

"Take a seat, you freak!" I heard from one of the boys that I knew to be in the gang, Akatsuki. I turn my head to glance at him real quick, making a not of his appearance once I catch my balance, before taking the seat in front of the kid.

This is awkward…

I can feel him staring at the back of my head. Does he think I'm stupid?

I'm not sure what his motive was when he said that I was beautiful, but it's annoying me. I almost want to turn around and yell at him for messing up my head the entire day. Something tells me that he'd enjoy that too much.

I tense as I see him from the corner of my eye, moving up to sit next to me in the seat. Shit. Probably should have put my bag there… too late.

I turn my gaze to the window as he plops down next to me, making the seat let out a wheezing sound. I still refused to actually look at him.

"Hey, What's up…?" He asks, leaning in towards me as I actually try to lean away from him. Is he retarded? Can't he take a hint? Does it look like I want him sitting next to me?

Um… NO!

"Go away." Two words, more then I usually speak to anyone in a day other then teachers and Naruto. Surprise… Surprise! I've actually said three words to him. I need to learn to keep my tongue still around people that surprise/confuse the shit out of me.

"Aw… I thought you found my declaration earlier fascinating." This kid must like to press me. Doesn't he know what they say about stupid hotties and psycho weirdoes?

It _NEVER_ works out.

I refuse to say anything more but do look at him. He has a smug look on his face as he stares at me. Creepy. Which is weird for me to say to anyone.

"Not much of a talker, I see. Well, that's fine with me, as long as you scream my name in bed." His face took on a menacing look as I stiffened.

This kid puts _me_ to shame.

"What?" My face hardens and I glare at him. He might have knocked me off my pedestal covered in blood but I'll get right back up. No one can stare me down. I make teachers pee their pants when they press my buttons the wrong way.

Who does this kid think he is?


	3. Everybody's Fool

A/N: Wow…

A/N: Wow…. I left in those '2's by accident, lol. That just means I wanted to get the chapter to you really bad, lol. Deal with it! I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. Thank you all for the reviews! Oh, I should probably write back to them, no?

Cutie-Pie I know this is late, but yeah, I will make Gaara happy, eventually. I can be a cruel person when writing though. I'll try. If you guys want to see other pairings in this, just tell me. I need to put Naruto with someone though, I don't care who. My cousin said it should be Neji though.

Shinobi BloodShed I've never even liked this pairing until a picture made me like it. Lol. I might post the link here so that you guys can see it as well, lol. I'm not sure when there will be actual 'stuff' going on but I know it will be before chapter 14. OK? Lol.

SasuneUchiha I plan to update at least once a week. Probably everyday as long as I don't have an overload of homework, but yeah. I hate Gaara's father. No matter what, that man is never portrayed good, or even with a kind heart. I will make him hurt though. I needed Gaara to have reasons for being the way he is because of the fact that this is an AU. I didn't want him to be too out of character.

Sarcastic shinobi Feathers ruffled, lol? That's a weird way to put it, but yeah!!

Kuro I will update, sorry about not dong so yesterday, I had night class to go to!! Lol. Be tonight though, I'll have half of chapter 4 done, I swear! Plus, I'm putting up my dream that I had! You must all go and read it! It was major scary!!

Well… Hope you enjoy, lol.

"Like I said… You'll be screaming in bed." His smirk makes me want to tackle him to the ground and beat the shit out of him. I can't though. I'm on a moving bus. Which must be close to my stop by now.

"No." Oh! There's the fourth one! What's the world gotten to?

"Want to _see_ who is right…?" This conversation is going some place that it never should.

"No." Oh, shit. Fifth word. Does that even count? Considering it's a repeat?

"Do you have a ten word vocabulary?" He asks, and I realize I don't even know this kids name.

"Name." I'm very demanding. If he wants to try to have a conversation with me like this, I think I'm entitled to be demanding.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And," He offers his hand to me, "Gaara Shukaku, I presume?"

No shit Sherlock. He's been stalking me, I swear.

I refuse to answer him again and to take the hand that's been offered. You'd think that he'd take a hint after a while, I might be wrong though. Oh, goody, I am.

"Can I call you Gaa-kun?" I tried to stop my eyebrow from twitching. Who was this kid?!

"No! Go away, Now." I let way too much emotion slip that time. It was hard not to though. He was good at being a jackass. This brings us to nine words. I'm not sure why I need to keep count but I feel like I must.

"But…" Was he pouting? Oh, God. "I really want you to come over today… Gaa-kun…" He leaned in close, and before I could stop it, licked my ear.

WHAT THE _HELL_!?

I shivered and froze. I had my head turned forewords but my eyes were looking at him. Was he really that interested in me? Should I be worried this is just a joke or just take the bait that he's dangling in front of my face? It wasn't like he was unattractive. He was very much fuck my sanity/dignity and dry-hump him gorgeous. This could be an opportunity for me. It wasn't like there is a chance that I will get hurt.

"Fine. You'll need to get me home." 16, new record to the max. I watch as his expression changes dramatically. His eyes widen, like a deer caught in the headlights, or Naruto caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I wonder what's going through his head. It's probably not something too important but I still want to know:

What goes through a psycho's head?

"Sure?" Why does he sound unsure now? Didn't he want this? "I'll have my brother take you home. What time?"

I contemplate what time I should be home as we pass the stop for my house, other kids getting off. Mainly my brother, Kankouro, who stares at me like I should be following him. And I should, but Sasuke is blocking that path. Conveniently.

"Before 6." I say this and look out the window closest to me on my left. Are we about to go to his house and have… Sex? Is this what I'm agreeing to? Why does this feel so fishy?

"Okay." He says, flipping out a cell phone from his pocket and holding down one button. "Aniki? I need you to drive home a friend around 6. No. No. Yes. He's a guy…?" What the hell are they talking about? I'm at a loss, considering I can only hear one side of this conversation. "No! And, Yeah, I'll use protection." With that, he slammed the phone shut.

That stupid smug look he has graced my presence. Shit… Why does it feel like I'm about to do something that I will regret when I already said this was okay with me?

"My stop." He doesn't even give me enough warning as he stands and moves down the isle and off the bus. I jump up to follow him, ignoring the stares of the other students around me.

Yes. I'm getting off the bus with a Sex God. Yes. We're about to go and have sex. No. I've never had sex before.

I step off the bus and run towards him, considering the fact that he's way ahead of me now. He doesn't turn to look at me, just leads me down a small paved road. I can't see the house from here. All I can see are lots of trees. This road is new though. That's suspicious.

We walk in silence all the way to the house, me staying a few feet behind him. Still staring at his ass. Okay… I've never really done anything, unless it was with my father, when he'd get weird. I'm curious. Why is he attracted to me? If that's what you'd call it.

He walks up to his front door and opens it for me to enter. This is when I lock eyes with him, stepping up the stairs and moving into his house. His onyx eyes stare at me with his smile way too wide. A shiver runs down my spine.

Shit… Am I really ready for this…?

I _still_ don't know his motives.

"So… Gaa-kun…" He says, closing the door. "Do you want to eat here, or in my room?"

Why bother going to his room? Wait, he's going to feed me? I look at the look he's giving me. I don't think food's what-

"I chose my room, lets go." He grabs my hand and pulls me farther into the mansion that is his home. I'm lost by the time we get there, to his room that is. If I decided to escape, there'd be no hope for me. His house is way bigger than mine, and I don't even remember all of the turns we took or… Anything. There was nothing on any of his walls though, hanging, which made me shiver. I couldn't live here where there was no artwork to please my eyes with.

Wait… Live here? When did my brain think that statement was okay?

I'm pushed into his room kinda harshly as he slams his door closed. What was that for? I turn to glare at him but am cut off as his mouth crushes against mine. His hands run up my arms and stop at my shoulders, pushing the backpack off of me. I hear it as it drops on the ground and kiss back, our tongues intertwining and mingling together in a feverish dance.

Okay… This is _seriously_ happening?!

It's like a wild fantasy come true as we fight for dominance, our bodies pressing against each other in the need for more contact.

This is a new experience for me, don't get me wrong. I've never done this with anyone, and never have I even dreamed that someone would come onto me so strongly like the Uchiha did. "You're beautiful." Those words had struck Gaara in a way that he didn't think was possible.

I'm brought out of these musings as Sasuke's hands begin to lift my shirt up. I noticed that my hands were on his back, under the shirt and already stroking the skin there.

Naughty hands…

We pull apart just enough so that shirts can leave our bodies, I go to grab onto his pants but his hands stop me. I look at him for a second before he pulls me to the bad and throws me down.

_Excuse_ me?

He's on top of me in a heart beat and slamming our mouths together again in a passionate and lust filled kiss. Our chests rub together, the friction and warmth becoming unbearable as I feel something very hard digging into my thigh.

I grab Sasuke's ass, while still kissing him, and grind his hips into my thigh. He pulls away from the kiss, gasping before letting out a strangled moan. I smirk at this. I might not have had much sexual experience with anyone else, but I did know how to please myself. Which couldn't' be much different from what I should be doing to Sasuke.

Plus… Naruto likes to write naughty things, and I proof read his stories. He writes fan fictions. At first, when he handed me one and was blushing madly, asking if I could look it over and see if it made sense, I was confused. Once I read it though, I got a nosebleed. I have copies of all of his fan fictions in a binder, hidden in my room from my father.

I've always known that I like males more. They are stronger and I can relate to them more. Though love is a word that I will never bring up or let anyone else bring up, sex is another matter.

"Gaara…" I hear Sasuke whisper, bringing me from my thoughts once again. "His eyes are lidded and he's looking up at me with a sexy smile on his lips.

I stare at him, giving him my attention. He licks his lips before sitting up and straddling my waist. His hands land on my chest before moving agonizingly slow to my waistband.

"Can I?" Sasuke whispers out in a raspy way, making my body tingle. Why does he even bother to ask…? Isn't it enough that I'm here, in his home, feeling him up?

I _already_ sent out the invitation, _come_ to the party.

I give Sasuke a 'duh' look. He smiles almost sadly before unzipping them and pulling it open. I ignore what he's doing to focus on his face. Why's he sad…?

"Sasuke." I say his name and his head snaps up to look at me, stilled from opening up my green boxers. This is the first time I've said his name and he's about to grab my dick.

Pleasant…


	4. My Immortal

A/N: Lol, I need to reply to what you guys have been saying, lol. I love that! Please always Review! I don't 'need' them to write but they are nice! XD

SasuneUchiha: LOL! You're going to be very mad at me, I think. This chapter is a little messed up… lol.

Sarcasticshinobi: Improve Sasuke's mood…? XD Oops! Failed at that! Or at least you think so! I like my sarcastic Gaara! It's AU for a reason, lol. I'm not sure how 'in-character' I am though… I do try! I swear!

Marjolein-chan: Is it? I think it's on crack, but w/e! Hope you enjoy! And I hope I update fast enough for you guys!

He looks at me, expecting me to say something. I didn't ask a question though, when I called out his name, I just said it. It wasn't like I was about to start up a conversation with him just because I said his name. Though I do wonder why he's so sad…

I might as well ask; he's not psychic. I cock my head at him and bring my hands up to his chest, running my fingers along the curves of his chest. I hadn't really paid attention to how well his body was formed. He must work out a lot. I don't, I'm just skinny. From lack of sleep and not eating too much.

"Why do you look sad?" I ask Sasuke. He gives me a look, like he didn't even notice that he looked like that to begin with.

"When? When did I look sad?" I glare at him. I hate to talk, and he's not going to get it out of me anytime soon. I continue to run my hands over his form.

"When you opened my pants."

"That wasn't a sad look… It was… A contemplative look." He tries to smile it off and fails miserably. He's worse then Naruto at that.

"Then continue." I say, dropping my hands to the bed to rest on the sheets. I lay motionless, still watching the boy above me closely.

Sasuke stares at me for a moment. His eyes calculating and I again try to figure out what he's thinking again. He then goes back to what he was doing before hand, reaching for my dick.

My eyes widen and my body tingles as he brushes against it lightly with his palm, his hands under my boxers and pulling them off. Why is a lying to me? Why can't he just tell me why he was sad? I know sadness; he can't try to hide that from me when he looks so beautiful with that look across his face.

… _BEAUTIFUL_?!

Excuse me while I have a mental breakdown.

I'm taken away from my thoughts when wetness surrounds me. I gasp, not being able to stop my voice as I grab his hair, arching. That must have looked weird, I mused. He must think I'm a virgin now. Which I am, don't get me wrong.

I lock eyes with Sasuke and we stare at each other for a while, his mouth still working around my flesh.

A sinking feeling enters my stomach.

Is this right? Why is he doing this? Is he a slut? Why with me? Why am I questioning this?!

His mouth continues to work on me and I tug on his hair in pleasure, needing to hold onto something. His pace quickens as my hold tightens. His left hand grabs my sack as his right goes to the base of my cock to hold it while he licks the side. I can't remove my eyes from the scene. It's so erotic and makes my stomach twists into knots.

Sasuke sits up a little and smirks at me. I watch him slightly confused.

What is he doing?

"Wan to go all the way?" He asks me.

Wasn't expecting that.

Aren't you supposed to have at least two dates first?

"No." His smirk drops and he gives me a small glare.

"Why not?"

Shit… Why not?

Because I don't _know_ you. This is the first time I've ever even seen you. Because I don't want to loose my virginity to a stranger!

I refuse to answer and stare into those onyx eyes. Is he thinking that there is something to gain from this?

"Gaara… Why did you agree to come to my house?" He asks. I have no idea! That's what I wanted to scream but never would. Why did I agree to come to his house? I have no idea. Well, there was that fact that I was blocked… And his constant talking.

In short, I was _curious_.

"Curious." There's another one-word answer. All he needs to cock his head at me in confusion. He shrugs before letting his breath ghost upon my shaft as I tingle in anticipation.

His mouth once again covers me in the warmth that I can't get enough of. I had just shot him down about having sex with him and he still wants to get me off? I hope he knows I might not return the favor.

His head begins to pick up to its original pace as I moan out lightly on the bed. My hips lift up to meet with his mouth and my hands move back to his hair, fisting it once more. These sensations are amazing… Never has my hand been this good.

I can feel my peak nearing and I wonder if I should warn Sasuke so he doesn't choke and die. Something tells me he's done this before and could take it though. I've been panting, my body's heat rising. His hands are on my thighs, trying to keep me from chocking him. I let a smirk grace my lips. He's basically letting himself be used by me.

I let my thoughts go as I explode into Sasuke's open mouth, moaning out his name lightly. He muffles a sound as he swallows. I'm still looking down at him, staring at his face. His eyes are closed right now in concentration I guess, lapping up my essence.

Damn… That was good.

I let myself fall back onto the bed, my hands leaving Sasuke's raven locks.

"Did you like?" He moves upwards, looming over me. I had let my eyes drift shut as I tried to regulate my breathing. I feel the weight on the bed shift as he moved his face towards mine and gives me a peck on the lips. I don't respond.

I hear a sad sigh. Why's he sad now? He picked me up off the street. Does he expect an 'I love you' from me?

"Yes," I whisper out, a few minutes later. "What time is it?" I'm already not home, I need to be home for dinner or I will get in big trouble. Sasuke shifts in bed, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

"It's almost 4… Do you want my brother to take you home right now?" He asks, his gaze not meeting mine. I don't say anything, waiting for him to look at me. I'm still sprawled out on the bed, relaxing now.

I don't really want to leave until he's told me what he wants from sucking me off. It's not like I'm throwing myself at him with need or anything. He's such a confusing person to deal with. I really need to know now, why he wanted me over and why he said I was beautiful. He could be a stalker or he could be just an impulsive person instead. Either one is an answer I'm looking for. Well, there is still the possibility that he's messing with me. Like this is some sort of sick dare that he decided would be nice to tag along in. Still, that doesn't seem likely because he sucked me off, not vise versa.

Again: Lost in my thoughts.

Leave a message.

But, he's looking at me now.

He gives me a blank look, almost like he wants me to say something. Oh yeah, he did ask a question, right? Just before I went off on an inner tangent of calculating thoughts. Okay… On with my life.

"No. Talk." There, answered his question and probably confused the hell out of him at the same time.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Why."

No question, just a statement.

"Why I called you beautiful?"

Close enough, so I give him a nod.

"Because you are…" He smirks at me, getting closer again. I know he's going to kiss me, so I lean in as well. The pressure on my lips is nice and a repeat of the sensation would be pleasant.

We mold our lips together for a few seconds, long enough for him to get what he wants. He pulls away but stays close, a pleased smile on his lips.

"I've wanted to approach you since you beat Lee in the karate tournament. I never had the courage though." I muse over this. That was only a month ago and I'm not sure why he'd want to suck me off after such a bloody match. Lee and I had a bloody battle that got us both in detention even though the school was the one that decided to put us together. It didn't turn out well.

Lee made me mad within a few seconds of the round. His laughter and joyfulness about the 'Spring Time of Youth' sent me in to a rage that I couldn't come out of until he was under me and bleeding from various wounds with two broken bones; an arm and a leg.

That fight would be one of the many reasons why I don't have many friends. I knew Sasuke was in the karate tournament too, but I didn't get to fight him because I was kicked out after the fight with Lee; for good.

_Sucks_… I know.

I can't get away with beating the shit out of people anymore.

Back to Sasuke wanting to get in my pants after I almost kill a kid.

"Why?" I wonder if he knows what I'm asking.

"Because… Seeing you will blood all over your hands and that crazed look on your face made me… _hot_…" His breath is on my ear. It sending shivers down my spine and turning me on again. Wow… Does this make me a sucker? Falling so quickly just because he thinks it's hot that I'm covered in blood?

He begins to work on me again, his hands mapping out my body and sending such pleasant waves throughout me.

I don't know why I hurt Lee the way I did. Something came over me and I need to see him bleed. It must be a fetish of mine because I **loved** it. I loved the feeling of his blood on my skin. The way his eyes looked at me when I smiled and continued to make him bleed.

If I could have… I might have killed him there and then. It would have been easy. He wasn't that strong, just fast. But my defenses are amazing, as our instructor said before. Mind you, I didn't leave without a scratch. Lee did get me good, just not in the way that I tore him apart. Thinking about this makes he run my hands down Sasuke's back.

I wished I would see him bleed. I wish I could see that pained expression on his face as he looks up at me. Slight confusion and slight fear with a tad bit of wonder mixed in. My fantasy is warped though. I can see that expression of confusion and fear change into one of lust and need.

I hear him gasp and I look down, pulled from my thoughts.

He's looking up at me with that face I was just imagining; the one with confusion and fear. I jump a little, wondering what's wrong.

"Why did you make me bleed?" he asks as I feel something wet on my hands. I pull them up; looking at my fingernails and the blood liquid that stains them. Fear grips my heart.

I push at Sasuke's chest, moving from under him and pulling my pants up. I grab my bag and my shirt, not bothering to look at Sasuke as I make my way from his room and shut the door behind me.

How could I have done that?! I hurt him without even realizing it!

I'm not even sure why I'm so upset about it. I wanted him to bleed! What makes me so scared of it after the fact? Because! I'm sick for wanting to see blood on his skin! For wanting to feel in on my own! Even mingling with my own!

I can feel my hands shaking as I try to make my way through his house. I stop for a second to pull on my shirt, hearing footsteps near me. I look up to see a man dressed in a silk bathrobe walking up to me.

This must be Sasuke's brother. They look so much alike. I'll need a ride home so I bow my head at him, trying to show my respect. I don't know the guy and I don't want my dad to be too mad at me for being late if I walk.

"Hello…" Uchiha-bro says to me as I lift my head to regard him.

"Hello." I say back before I'm thrown against the wall by a very strong hand. I clench my eyes shut in pain. Uchiha-bro was much stronger then I thought was possible on this man!

Umm… Why is he getting close to my face?!

My eyes snap open as his breath ghosts upon my lips.

_WHAT?!_

Commence mental breakdown!! 3… 2…_He's_


	5. Haunted

1!!

My hands slam into his chest, pushing him away from me.

Fear flickers in my eyes as he closes in once more, ignoring my hands as they continue to press against him, trying to get him away. My heart is racing. I can feel my body begin to heat up as his breath again travels across my lips, driving me mad. His hands are on my hips, holding me in place, I guess.

This is getting too hot for me, a part of my brain is yelling that he might eat me alive right now, or molest me. Either one isn't in my list of things to do at the moment. I close my eyes as his cheek presses against mine teasingly.

Mind you, I'm not getting hot in the fact that he's pressing against me, I'm getting hot in the idea that he's going to kill me and prance around in my skin. The fact that he begins to talk is just horrible.

"Are you Sasuke's friend…?"

I _wasn't_ expecting that!

How does he go from practically raping me against the wall to idle chit-chat? This guy is… brain can't come up with anything right now, leave a message.

"Y-Yes." Wow, a stutter. Those aren't normal. I have to give it to this guy; he scares the shit out of me.

"Good. Did you need that ride home now?" He pulls away enough to look down at me.

His eyes are strange. They swirl almost. Which isn't normal anyway you look at it. Does Sasuke's eyes so that? I don't even know…. Maybe.

"Yes." My voice didn't stutter this time as I begin to work up my nerve once more. I won't let Uchih-bro get to me just yet.

He still has me pinned to the wall though. Should I point this out to him anytime soon?

Probably not.

He might try to eat me again. And I wouldn't want that!

Well, maybe I would… But that's not up for debate right now. Actually, no. I'm not allowed to like Sasuke's brother, no matter what. The guy's way older and scary, no matter what: HANDS OFF! Is now plastered on his forehead.

I swallow as he leans in more; his breath on my face again. He smells like mint: frosty mint. He must chew a lot of gum or something because it's cold yet very warm. A mixture of things I guess. Sasuke tasted like sweets. Almost like a weird kind of sugar…

Wait…

Why am I comparing them! That's kinda wrong, on many different levels.

And this is when I get the shocker of a life time as his lips press against mine fully. I don't move, I don't struggle, and I most certainly do not lean into the kiss!

Well… Maybe a little. Who would blame me?! The guy's as hot as Sasuke! Older, sure, but still gorgeous!

He pulls away after a couple of seconds and looks at me. My eyes are wide and I can't help the blush that's on my cheeks. I hear footsteps down the hall as Sasuke enters my vision. He lunges at Uchiha-bro.

"That's rude, Sasuke." The Uchiha-bro says, moving out of the way. Sasuke just growls and launch himself at his brother once again.

"Rude?!" Sasuke looks very mad; I can't help but agree with him on that. Uchiha-bro just stole a kiss from me. "Why was your face on his?!" He's demanding of Uchiha-bro.

"Because Sasuke, I couldn't help that helpless face that stared up at me with a blush adoring his lips." Uchiha-bro's asking for it. It looks like Sasuke's head is about to explode and splatter his brains all over us.

"No. You're not allowed to kiss him." Sasuke growls. His hands are shaking, in an attempt not to kill his brother, I presume. I'm just standing against the wall, watching. This is interesting.

"Why? Is he yours? I did hear some interesting noises coming from your room. Did you use protection, like I told you to?" Many words… Wow.

Sasuke yells through his teeth in frustration, his hands waving in the air.

"Know what? Fine! Take him! Just make sure he's okay with it." He turns sharply and begins to walk away. "Oh," He stops and turns to look at me with a smirk, "He likes blood. Thought you aught to know that, aniki."

Sasuke says that with a sneer and strides away in the direction that he came. He has a shirt on his back now and I wonder if he cleaned up the wounds I gave him earlier. I'm still watching him before Uchiha-bro slams me back into the wall.

"So… You like it rough then?" SHIT!! This family is insane! I really need to get out of here!

"I need to come home." My voice flows out emotionless. I force myself to look into his eyes.

"Aww… At least promise me that you'll come back soon… Right?" Should I say yes or no? If I say yes, I might bring his hopes up, but if I say no, he might get mad right now and rape me or something. Decisions, decisions.

"Yes." Okay… Might as well not get raped right now but later.

"Good." He smirks at me and then moves away. "If you'd wait here a moment, I'll go and get dressed to drive you home, yes?"

I nod and he walks away, towards were Sasuke went. I then watch Sasuke move out from the room he slipped into once Uchiha-bro had me pinned. He walks over to me once his brother has left the hallway completely.

He's blushing and has his head lowered. What's wrong with him now? This kids worse then any girl I've ever met.

"I'm sorry about my brother… He's a bastard." He says, still not bringing his eyes up to look at my face.

"How's your back?" I question, wondering what he will say. I really didn't want to talk to him after I did that to him. I really shouldn't care what he thinks about me now, but I do. There's something wrong with me…

"Me back?" He looks confused for a second before smiling in realization. "Ah, you scratched me and made me bleed. Almost forgot." He's moving in, closer to me.

OMG, are both of these brothers _insane_?!

His lips press against mine.

Again.

I like this kiss a lot more then I liked the one with Uchiha-bro. I still don't even know the guys name, that's great. He stole a kiss and wants to rape me but I don't know his name yet. Peachy, once more.

Our mouths mold together for a few moments before I pull away to look at him head on. Why is he doing this? Why does he think that this is okay? Grab some random kid, pull him away from what he is doing, and then kiss him and suck him off.

That random kid being me by the way.

"Why?" I'm sure I asking this before, but he took it as me asking why he called me beautiful; I want my real question asked now.

"I don't want to answer that. Sorry." He smirks and shrugs. I almost shake with anger. How dare he not answer my question? Does he think that I'm a cuddly doll that won't get mad at him? He should know better if he knows what I did to Rock Lee.

"Ready!" Uchiha-bro happily says to us now dressed in normal clothes. Black jeans and a navy blue shirt with that same fan, but small and on only one of the shoulder sleeves. What's the fan for? Must be a family sign or something I guess. I don't get out of the house much as you can see.

Sasuke gives me a long look and I stare back, still wondering over what he could be thinking about. He's never going to leave my mind. He'll haunt it until I know. I know everything that makes him tick. What makes him work. Why he thinks the blood is okay and why he can get so sad over weird things.

His eyes… They're like Uchiha-bros. They swirl as well. It's very interesting. I wonder what's wrong with their eyes that make then do that. Mine are just a normal jade, nothing special about them. But… It must be in their blood, their swirling eyes that almost hypnotize you. His eyes are going to be the subject of my drawings.

He smiles and leaves me one more kiss. This one is different from all of the others we have shared before. This one is almost… Conveying a message to me. He pulls away, his breath ghosting over my lips almost delicately. His eyes meet mine again and a shine enters those onyx eyes…

_I love you_.

A/N: I'd love it if you guys reviewed! Sorry I didn't get this to you for a while. I was busy with my Psych fair project that we finished today!! Thank you all! I swear I'll post back to your comments for tomorrows chapter, okay?

How do you guys think it's going with Sasuke and Gaara? Good so far? You'll hate me once they go to school! LOL.


	6. Tourniquet

A/N: I hope you like this part! I liked it, lol. I apparently like to mess around with Gaara's head a lot! XD

Mellolicious: LOL, that sometimes happens to me too when I read a story, lol.

Anonymous: lol, Ya, He just might have. We'll know once he meets up with Itachi again, won't we? XD

Marjolein-chan: Those things just pop into my head, lol. When I used to live with my mom, I'd read fanfics and like, keel over laughing and then she'd read them too, lol. I love my family!

Pyro Vamp: It is a wonderful question! LOL

Cassie: Is it really in character? I try so hard but I'm not sure sometimes!! I'm glad you like it so much!! huggles

* * *

The ride to my house from Uchiha-bro was uneventful. He didn't say much to me other than to ask where he was going at times. That made it feel very awkward to me because I felt there was something that should be said for some reason. Which made no sense to me now that I think about it. Arg, what's wrong with my brain right now? I'm pretty sure those brothers have turned it to mush by now… Them and all of their sexy ways.

Yes... I did say sexy ways...

Sasuke still won't leave my head. All of the things he said to me are running through my head and confusing me. Plus, the way he looked when he did those things… There was no reason to be sad. He was the one who instigated it. Why would he have such a depressed look when it was his fault? Guilt?

That didn't seem right to me though. Guilt didn't make sense. Didn't feel right.

I'm still wondering over all of these things as Uchiha-bro stops in front of my house to let me out. I wave goodbye to him as he speeds away it his black Supra. Which was a nice car and made me wonder if Sasuke had a car. There were three other ones other then the one that Uchiha-bro drove me in. Amazing. All of them. The Supra is the only one that I knew by name though.

I walk up to the front of my house and grab the door handle, trying to open it. I fail though, and sigh, ringing the buzzer instead.

My dad must be _pissed_.

That's the only way to explain why I've been locked out when he knows I'll be coming home soon.

Our agreement a while ago was that I'm allowed to stay out if I want until dinner, and then I can come home without getting in trouble. This was only agreed upon so that I would be out of the way most of the time. I did stay out a lot, but that was because I was always out in the woods, sketching.

I hated to paint or draw in my room. It was just to easy for someone to walk in and ruin whatever I might be doing. I mean my dad, mostly. Because my siblings don't really seem to care. They're indifferent to me. They know what our dad does to torment me almost every day but they both turn a shy eye to it.

That's probably because they believe what my father believes…

That I murdered my uncle.

Which, I did do. In self defense. But instead of ever saying that to them, I say that I didn't do it. I know I'm lying, but I don't care. The last thing I need is for them to… Wait, I don't care. I shouldn't bother my thoughts with things like this.

The door to my house slams open and I'm greeted with the scowling face of my father.

"Where have you been?" He demands from me, his tone low and leveled in his forced calmness.

"Over a friends."

"You don't have friends!" He grabs my hair and hauls me into the house, throwing me towards the stairs. I trip on the first stair and fall on them. He's above me in seconds, pinning me down. "Who's this… _Friend_… You think you have?"

I don't want to say anything. If I don't I know he will hurt me. He will try to force me to talk even though he has yelled at me for talking to begin with. If I do say something, he'll still beat me. Decisions. I don't think I can make up my mind on this one. And I really don't want to say a name in fear that he knows Sasuke or his brother and will approach them.

"A friends." I might as well try and get this over with fast. He might even feed me if I don't piss him off too much.

"Does this friend have a name? Or were you whoring yourself off to some random person again?" He has this sick idea that I do that. Really. Which, I don't. But for some reason he needs to think that I do.

"Sasuke." I say, his weight starting to crush me. I'm a lot smaller then he is. I probably weigh less then half his weight. It's sad.

"Ah…" He doesn't know whose name that is or even what kind of kid Sasuke is. He tries to sound like he does when it's clear he has no real idea.

I stare up at him, hoping he'll let me go but he just seems to be thinking it over, not moving. He's not looking at me though; he's looking up the stairs with almost a dreamy look. It's really starting to scare me.

"Go to your room. I'll have Temari bring up a plate for you later." He moves away from me as I quickly scamper up the stairs to my room. Once I'm there, I close the door tightly and let out a sigh. That was frightening. I don't think that look he had was very good though. I can't even begin to think of what Kankuro lost likely told my father when I didn't come home.

I put down my book bag and sit on my bed, letting my muscles relax. I look around my room. It's not clutter, but it's not really clean either. I'm not immaculate and I like to think that my room is an extension of my inner self that the rest of the world gets to see.

I have posters here and there with favorite bands. There are also paintings that I've done; dragons and such. My brother is into that whole Dungeons and Dragons thing. So I draw him his little characters in exchange for money to buy the paint and books I read. It's a good exchange in my opinion.

There's a knock on my door and I give a small "Come in."

"Dad sent me up here to give you this." Temari says while holding up a plate for me to see. I nod and she walks over to my bed. I'm not about to get off. I might be hungry, but I'm not desperate. I don't want to show appreciation for this house hold.

"Well… How are you doing?" She asks and sits on the side of my bed once I take the dish and begin to eat, not glancing at her. I nod my reply. I really don't want to talk to her.

"Um… Dad wants to talk to you later about… Where you were today. He looked happy. Maybe he's finally thinking about you." I look up at her once she says this. Wait… Dad's happy?

_Shit_… I'm in big trouble.

He's probably thinking about all of the different way she can kill me and that's why he is happy. I'll need to go and see him soon. I continue to eat while Temari sits and watches me. Doesn't she know that staring at someone is rude?

I finish and look up at her. She smiles sadly.

"Kankuro told us that you were with Uchiha Sasuke when he got off of the bus… What did you two do?" She asked, sounding concerned. Maybe she did try to care about me and never said anything before hand. That's a possibility. I do need someone in the house willing to back me up if I ever need it. She's older then everyone in the house and she'd dating some girl at the moment. I don't like the girl she's dating though.

"Nothing." I don't think she needs to know what Sasuke and I did in his room. She's be too happy. She likes those fanfics just as much as I do.

"Oh… Well… I'll take your plate downstairs and you can come down whenever, okay?" I nodded as she took the plate from my lap and left my room, shutting the door behind herself.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking over what she said before standing and walking downstairs.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen table. A few papers on the table in front of him. He noticed me walking behind him and turned to regard me with a smile.

"Ah! Gaara! Just the person I was looking for!" He said and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did and stared at his face while he picked up one of those papers and pushed it in front of me.

I looked at it. Ummm… Not okay.

**Safe Gay Sex**

_An outline on how to go about loving your partner the fullest._

What the fuck was this? Is he-?!

I look up at my father in shock. He's resting his head on his hands and smiling at me.

"Kankuro told me what he heard you and your boyfriend, Sasuke I think, saying on the bus. I'm very proud of you." Holy shit…

Did all _hell_ break loose while Sasuke was sucking my dick?

Must have, because this is some sort of warped reality where my dad actually likes me and is happy when I fuck another male. I knew he was happy with Temari being a lesbian, but me being gay?

I just look at him with a shocked expression. I really want him to continue with what he was saying beforehand now. He _needs_ to explain this reasoning of his.

"When do I get to meet him? How old is he? Do you guys share any classes? Oh, there are so many questions I have for you." He sits there, waiting for me to answer him. I'm not sure what to say so I answer truthfully, what I think will happen. Or, what is?

I'm so confused. Might as well just run my mouth.

"Anytime. My age. Some." I cock an eyebrow.

This is like some messed up fantasy world. I must have conked out on my bed.

"I'm glad Gaara. I'm very glad that you have met a boy. I really wish to see him though. Temari said that they are selling prom tickets soon! You must take him!" my dad gives me a pleasant smile and the side of my mouth twitches.

This _really_ can't be good.

I've never… I have no words. I don't know what to say… Did Temari talk him into being okay with this situation? I have no idea!! I'm going to have a mental breakdown if I ever make it up to my room.

"Well, once you find all of these things out, come to me. Who's going to be wearing to dress? Temari hopes you are going to. We'll all go together to pick one out. Make sure we bring Sasuke!" With that, mu dad gets up and walks away, leaving me that one Safe Sex paper to look at. I stare down at it.

This is so fucked up. What do I do now?

Me and Sasuke aren't' _even dating_!


	7. Imaginary

AN: Sorry it took so long but I had vacation and I only write this in school during my studies. I will try to get at least one more chapter out by the end of the week though! I'm moving in with my best friend in the next month and a half! Can't wait!

* * *

Chapter 7: Imaginary

I had found my way to bed and laid down. What was I going to do about tomorrow? Do I face Sasuke and… What, genius? Ask him out or something? I don't want to put myself in any place where I can get hurt from this, but if being with Sasuke makes my dad happy about me, I don't want to loose this. I'm slightly suspicious and wonder if he will come in and cut me for going to school today. I wouldn't like that. If he doesn't come in I will talk to Sasuke though. I will force that beautiful Uchiha to be mine.

Do these thoughts make me a bad person?

_Nah…_

I don't think that makes me a bad person. He's the one who forced himself so violently into my life without a warning. He'll need to deal with the consequences now.

I smirk.

I can't _wait_ for tomorrow to come!

* * *

I awake to someone opening the door to my room. I wasn't really asleep, but I didn't do anything to pass the time this night. I usually do because I can't sleep.

It's Temari and she's looking at me with a small weary smile.

"Yes?" I'm in a good mood today so I don't mind starting off the conversation with the blond. She looks a little worried before she closes the door behind her.

"Gaara… I was wondering if you could… Well… Talk to me… At some point. About what's going on with you and… Your boyfriend?" Did she seriously just ask me that?

The worst part is that I don't even have a boyfriend! I'm going to disappoint my whole family when they find out that Sasuke and I are nothing to each other. And I can't hide that from my siblings because we go to the same school. I'm digging myself a grave that I might never be able to get out of.

I stare at her for a moment and watch her fidget some more.

"Yes," My simple answer to a question that shouldn't exist. She nods and leaves the room in a rush, closing the door. I let out a small sigh and finish getting ready for school.

* * *

Temari, Kankuro, and I all make it to the bus stop as normal. We don't talk and they keep on giving me looks. Temari is smiling though, even though she normally doesn't. That's good, I guess.

The bus rolls up and we all get on in order by age. I begin to move into the back of the bus, like normal, when I noticed that a pair of onyx eyes are on my once again.

Shit… Sasuke's on my bus still. I was hoping that his brother drove him to school or something but I guess that I wasn't that lucky. I see him sitting in the back as he raises his hand to wave me over. And of course…

I come to his beckon like a lost puppy.

I sit down next to him. This is awkward because he stands up to let me sit next to the window. I feel like he's trying to cut off anyway of me getting away from him. God… What if he asks me out? What would I say to that?

'Yes'… Probably.

We sit in silence and he doesn't bother to start a conversation with me the whole way to school. It's bothering me. This isn't like the Sasuke that was all over me yesterday. I want him to say something or to do something to make me uneasy. I want that voice of his to be working.

I wanted to say something to get him to talk but decide against it. It's not like me to become so attached so quickly.

When the bus stops and we all stand up to get off, Sasuke still doesn't say anything to me. Once I step off the bus, it's almost like he books it to get away from me.

What the hell?!

You sucked my dick yesterday and now you're what? Too afraid to talk to me or something? You wanted me to sit with you on the bus though!! Arg.

_Uchiha_ is on the menu today folks.

I smirk as his back quickly fades into the crowd of students.

I have a few classes with my raven. Yes, he is mine now.

Period A, Psychology is the one that I actually knew that he was in and then Period C, Physics is the one where I had no idea he was even 2 feet away from me. That just goes to show you how much I pay attention during the day.

Its period C right now and he sits to the back of me and the left if I'm facing the board. The two classes that we have together are my A level classes. The other classes that I take are either G, unleveled, or B, average. I've never taken a C level class and I've also never taken an AP level class. I'm normal and proud of it.

We're going to be doing a lab and we need a partner. I never have partners in this class because no one likes to get too close to me in fear that I will infect them with my craziness apparently.

I get up with my materials, calculator and the works, and make it to one of the lab tables in the back of the room.

I glance towards Sasuke who is talking to some pink haired girl and a blonde. I find my gaze lingering a little too long as his own eyes meet mine.

He smirks at me and gives me a small glare before moving away and not bothering to look at me for the rest of the period. I was hoping, deep down, way deep down, that he'd come over and talk to me.

I don't know what it is with this change of heart about him but I like having something interesting like him to think about all day.

* * *

It's now lunch and I'm still pondering over the raven. I'm sitting by myself until Naruto comes over with Neji tailing behind him. They were once dating, but I'm not going to go into that.

"Hey!" Naruto says happily as he sits down next to me and offers over his broccoli, my favorite food. Its not that I'm a health nut or anything, just something about broccoli makes me a happy person.

I nod to Neji as he also sits and begins to eat his food. I'm barely listening to Naruto as he begins to rant on about how his day is going and who he thinks is hot and other random shit as I loose myself in my own little world.

A hand lands on my shoulder before it slides down my arm to rest on my hip. My eyes widen and I can see both of the other occupants at my table are staring at me. I turn my gaze up to see Sasuke looming over me.

"Can I sit here?" He asks me, still looking at the other two boys who are staring at him in return.

I nod and he takes the seat next to me.

Okay… This is going to be awkward.

Lunch is uneventful as we all eat in silence now. I finish quickly, there wasn't much broccoli to begin with, and lean back in my chair.

Sasuke's glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

Does he think that I can't see him or something?

Naruto finishes his meal with a big sigh and sits back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head.

"So…. You going to Prom guys?" He asks. Well, he's really only asking me and Neji but Sasuke is the one who answers first.

"Only if I can get a date."

Naruto looks taken aback by that comment.

"Why? Can't you just go and hang with your friends? Why do you 'need' a date, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke looks up to glare at Naruto for calling him names before finishing off his sandwich and leaning back, arms crossed.

"Because… There's someone that I'm waiting to ask. I don't want-"

"Will you go to Prom with me?" I didn't even realize when those words flew from my mouth.

I glance up to Naruto who gasped and realized what I had just asked of another man while in the cafeteria.

Shit…

My head snaps to Sasuke who's hanged his head. Now I can't see his face and this is worrying me. He doesn't say anything though and just gets up from the table with his tray and leaves. I watch him walk away. He even goes so far to walk out of the lunch room.

Fuck…

Why can't my mouth work with my brain properly?

If it did then none of this would have happened!

Neji and Naruto are staring at me with shocked expressions. More then likely wanting to know where my little outburst came from in the first place. I couldn't even tell them if I wanted to. It wasn't like Sasuke and I were official so I can't just be cruel to him and go around the school bragging about what he did to me at his house.

I don't want to bother and explain anything to my two friends so I grab my bag and high tail it out of the room and to the library where I can sit in peace.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around fast. Before I knew it, the last bell had rung and I had walked to the bus. I hoped I was one of the last ones on and Sasuke already had his seat full so that I wasn't forced to maybe answer anything that he might ask me.

Like… 'Why the hell did you ask me to the Prom?'

Or… 'Do you love me?'

Or… Well… You get the idea.

And as I contemplated all of those dreadful things that he could be, in fact, waiting to ask me; I feel someone shove my back. I whirl around, ready for a fight just to see Sasuke looking at my feet.

"Yes." He says simply to me. I'm a little mad that he pushed me but madder at the fact that this 'yes' he so plainly gave me makes no sense at the moment. Yes to what?

I stand there and give him a confused look. I can see from my angle a blush that must be getting darker by the second.

I smirk. Well now. This is interesting.

Be must be saying yes to going to Prom with me but doesn't want to say it to the world. With all of the other students getting on buses and talking to their friends, no one is paying attention to what Sasuke and I are saying.

"Yes to what?" I want him to say it louder. I want the whole school to know that Sasuke has the hots for me and is bowing to my every wish. I asked him to the Prom. He sucked me off. He's the girl. Simple and Plain. Nothing more to it.

"YES! I'll go to the Prom with you!" I think he got that I wanted him to shout it. He's blushing madly, eyes screwed shut and his fists are clenched at his sides. He looks very childish.

_Cute_…

"Okay." I turn towards the bus again and climb up the stairs. Sasuke quickly runs after me with all of the other students watching us. After his little screech to the world, they all know that I and he are doing this: Going to the Prom together.

This weird sense of power that comes over me with him sitting next to me is intoxicating. It's wondrous to think that I have so much control over someone's life. I've never felt this before.

I wonder if this is considered dating…?


End file.
